promifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Charlie Sheen
thumb|202pxCharlie Sheen (3.September 1965) ist ein Amerikanischer Schauspieler (Bürgerlich,Carlos Irwin Estévez)mit Irisch Spanischen wurzeln. Karriere Charlie Sheen ist das dritte und jüngste Kind von Martin Sheen.Mit 13 jahren machte er mit seinem Vater bei Apokalypse Now ''mit.Er war so begeistert das er Schauspieler werden wollte.Er besuchte die Santa Monica High School.Wurde aber nach acht wochen wegen schlechter Noten und fehlender Unterrichtsbeteiligung verwiesen.Charlie Sheen machte mit Snopp dog einen song namens ''Winning. Filmografie *1974: Die Hinrichtung des Soldaten Slovik (The Execution of Private Slovik) Film *1984: Die Rote flut (Red Dawn) Film *1984: Tod eines Teenagers (Silence of the Heart), film *1985: The Fourth Wise Man (Fernsehfilm) *1985: Nachts, wenn der Mörder kommt (Out of the Darkness), film *1985: Blind Rage/Blinder Hass (The Boys Next Door) *1986: A Life in the Day (Kurzfilm) *1986: Unglaubliche Geschichten/Fantastische Geschichten (Steven Spielberg’s Amazing Stories) Serie *1986: Lucas *1986: Feris macht blau *1986: Interceptor (Film)Interceptor – Phantom der Ewigkeit (The Wraith) 1986: Platoon (Film)latoon *1986:Wisdom – Dynamit und kühles Blut *1987: Predator: The Concert/Grizzly II: The Predator *1987: Drei auf dem Highway – Three for the Road *1987: No Man’s Land – Tatort 911 *1987: Wall Street (1987)Wall Street *1988: Das Highway-Trio (Never on Tuesday) *1988: Young Guns – Sie fürchten weder Tod noch Teufel *1988: Acht Mann und ein Skandal (Eight Men Out) *1989: Die Indianer von Cleveland (Major League) *1989: Tale of Two Sisters *1989: Heidi auf der Flucht (Courage Mountain) *1990: Catchfire *1990: Navy Seals – Die härteste Elitetruppe der Welt *1990: Men at Work (Film)Men at Work *1990: Rookie – Der Anfänger (The Rookie) *1991: Ein fremder Klang (Cadence) *1991: Hot Shots! – Die Mutter aller Filme *1992: Made of Steel – Hart wie Stahl (Beyond the Law) *1993: Loaded Weapon 1 *1993: Hot Shots! Der zweite Versuch (Hot Shots! Part Deux) *1993: Hearts of Hot Shots Part Deux: A Filmmaker’s Apology (Fernseh-Kurzfilm) *1993: Deadfall *1994: Die Indianer von Cleveland II(Major League II) *1994: Tödliche Geschwindigkeit (Terminal Velocity) *1996: New York Girls – Looking for Mr. Perfekt/Gails Geheimnis (Loose Women) *1996: Frame by Frame (Kurzfilm) *1996: Friends (Fernsehserie: Staffel 2, Folge 23) *1996: The Arrival – Die Ankunft *1997: Die Verschwörung im Schatten (Shadow Conspiracy) *1997: Money Talks – Geld stinkt nicht *1997: Under Pressure (Film)|Under Pressure (Bad Day on the Block) *1997: Discovery Mars (Kurzfilm) *1998: Serial Killer (Postmortem) *1998: Death Row – Nachricht aus der Todeszelle (A Letter from Death Row) *1998: Free Money *1998: Mörderisches Doppelspiel/Cop War (No Code of Conduct) *1999: Sugar Hill (Fernsehserie) *1999: Five Aces *1999: Being John Malkovich *2000: Rated X (Fernsehfilm) *1993: Die drei Musketiere (1993)|Die drei Musketiere (The Three Musketeers) *1994: The Chase|The Chase – Die Wahnsinnsjagd (Highway Heat) *2002: Chaos City (Spin City), Fernsehserie *2001: Good Advice – Guter Rat ist teuer *2003: Deeper Than Deep (Kurzfilm) *2003: Scary Movie 3 *2003-2011: Two and a Half Men, Fernsehserie *2004: Hawaii Crime Story (The Big Bounce) *2006: Scary Movie 4 *2008: The Big Bang Theory (The Griffin Equivalency), Serie *2009: Foodfight (Sprechrolle) *2010: Wall Street: Geld schläft nicht (Cameo-Auftritt) *2010: Stichtag (Film)|Stichtag (Due Date), in seiner Rolle als Charlie Harper aus Two and a Half Men *2013: Scary Movie 5 Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Prominente Kategorie:US-Amerikanische Schauspieler